Power semiconductor chips may be integrated into electronic devices. Power semiconductor chips are suitable, for example, for switching or control of currents and/or voltages. Examples of power semiconductor chips include power MOSFETs, IGBTs, JFETs, power bipolar transistors, and power diodes.
The demand for thinner power semiconductor chips, for example, with a thickness of less than 150 um has increased recently. Therefore, a need exists for a method and a system for producing thinner power semiconductor chips in thin semiconductor packages.